Black and White
by SilentEmpress
Summary: Something happens to Rukia and Ichigo during a regular mission which suddenly turns into something bigger. It becomes a domino affect and gets through to the Seiretei. Which then turns into a major crisis for all. IchigoxRukia Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Laidies and gentle men. It's me One who never stops crying. I got this idea off of a picture I've seen and all the sudden my head starts creating a story for it. It's main pairings are IchigoxRukia and DarkIchigoxOC(Sorta she's kinda part of the series but to me it's confusing to know whitch is she.) you'll understand later in the chapter. So here I hope you enjoy. Oh and Disclaimers I don't own Bleach it belonds to Tite Kubo-sensei not me I'm only a humble fan of the series and is usuing his characters and their profiles.**

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dark and Light- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo and I were out killing hollows as usual. It's been three months since *Tsuyoi and Kagayaku died. Ichigo looks towards me. " Hey Rukia it's okay their in a better place now so don't worry." He incourages. I nod in agreement.

Since then I still feel the powers I had from before when they took over my body. We finally caught up with the hollow and it's a powerful one. We both head down to deal with it. It looks at us and gives a screech. " "YOur never gonna catch me soul reapers! Hahahaha!" He laughed passing through the wall.

Ichigo goes after it in the front while I go from the back. The hollow escapes from above and heads toawrds the clouds. We follow him up high. " I'll go ahead." Ichigo calls as he moves closer to the cloud I follow him soon after when we got to the top of hte cloud I feel an unfamiliar spiritual preasure and a powerful one. Ichigo and I regroup and hear someone chant a spell. " I summon you form the dark to show your true form away from your masters and come out to have a life of your own! Reck havoc on this occurcid world. "

Suddenly Ichigo falls on his knees and starts yelling in pain. " Ichig..AH!" I scream and close my eyes as my own pain occurs. I flip on to my back and feel something being ripped out of my soul. I fight it to make it stay in but it's the pain starts to go away I open my eyes and see a dark cloud the size of a person it starts to form a figure. I scoot back and bump into someone we both let out a yelp.

I turn to see it was Ichigo but with a bit of a lighter aura and not his usual hollowish one. " Rukia!" He said in panic. I look up at his eyes. " Ichigo!" I say he holds my hand and looks back in front off him. " Ahahaha. Look at me now King. I have my own body now and I don't have to answer to your weak dumbass. I get to call my own shoots now Ha this feels so good!" A dark voice says. I'ver heard the voice before it's Ichigo's inner hollow.

Then I hear a giggle. My giggle, but it's different something menacing in it. " Come now Rukia I'm sure you know me. WE have meet before." She says in a hollow like voice. I slowly look and see myself, but the form I was in when Tsuyoi and Kagayaku used my body. She look more of a hollow now. Lighter skin still the same grey blue hair and black nails an evil little grin spread across her face. Her eyes were closed as she leaned into the crimson syth.

" Hahaha. God it feels good to be out of that dull body of yours. You never really like to let me out and play. hehehe." She laughs. She apporches slowly and takes my face in her hand. "Now look at you. This is the first I've ever seen you with such shock and emotions." She opens her greyish blue eyes and walks over to me and takes her syth then touch my face with the tip lightly.

" You don't know how much darkness you have in that body of yours. Rukia. I'm glad that those two came back to see us. They gave me an even better form. " She says and steps back a bit. " Shall I show you your darkness? Of course I should it was always yours." She says with girn. Suddenly she let's out her spiritual presure. I'm shocked at her energy spiritual power it's sorta like Ichigo's in his hollow-fiction maybe even as powerful.

" All that stored up in that tiny body of yours. You didn't even try to live up to Big Brother Byakuya's espections. You stayed weak. Now I'm free oh you don't know what I'll do." She says lightly glazing my face with her syth. I feel blood run down my cheek " Oi. You with the syth." Ichigo's hollow calls. We look towards him. He carelessly swings his zanpakto around and walk towards her.

" Your pretty dark for a girl." He mocks. She squints her eyes at his remark. " You want to fight about it?" She says seductively as she brings her blade around his neck." Why do you?" he asked putting one arm around her waist and the other bringing the zanpakto on her neck.

He leans down to her face. " Well?" He asked again with a sly grin across his face. She only smiles at him and looks into his eyes. He brings her closer to him and puts her in a deep kiss. they break apart and look towards us. " I wonder Ichigo why don't you ever have the guts to kiss Rukia? Even the girl you like you can't even try to say your feelings towards her how weak." He both pull their blades away from each other and smile. " See you two later." Dark Rukia laughs. Soon enough their gone.

When they dissappear we both feel pain in our bodies and we both scream in that pain. Still feeling our souls ripping bit by bit. We hurry quickly back to our bodies and return home.

Before we could colapse we got back to the room. We're both panting on his bed. I gasp from the deep pain. " Just hold on Rukia the pain will subside soon." Ichigo tries to comfort mine and his own pain. I nod not being able to talk. The pain was to much to keep in I screamed from the horrible pain. Ichigo wraps his arms around me comforting me. At least his family wasn't here to hear it.

* * *

**Tsuyoshi and Kagayaku are from the movie Bleach's Third movie: Fade to Black(Which is my favorite movie of all time) and I'm trying not to ruin it much for those who haven't seen it yet I've just let something our for some of you on how Rukia will look I don't wanna spoil anymore about the movie. I just had to start a fanfic of my favorite shonen not just shojo so here it is. Please R&R and tell me what you like and dislike. **


	2. Beginning of the confusion

************

****

**Sorry about last chapter. I know that it was kinda confusing with like four people takling. So thanks to Paige for pointing that out. Testing week is a hasile to me so I was really panicy about it. Well here is the new chapter and who know's I'll probably redo the first chapter later. Please Review the story and thanks for the support. **

* * *

**Ogihci (Dark Ichigo) POV - - - - **

Aikur (Dark Rukia) and I follow a girl with a light green hair and a silver mask to a mansion on the edge of Karakura town. It was like Byakua's house back in the Seretei. An old japanese style house surounded by a wall.

" I am Sera Shuvall. This will be your home for now. We will be sending more of your comrads here in the morning for now relax. Your gigais are in the boxes in the living room along with their profiles you will be living under. Everything you need is here. Make sure to put three in a room. This house has six rooms and five bathrooms. You two will be in charge when everyone is here. So you get the master bedroom with the master bathroom." She said she dug around in her pockets and fished out two cellphones." Here your cellphones we'll be conntacting you later." She handed us two white cell phones with our initials on it. Before we could ask anything she already disappeared.

I wrapped my arms around Aikur's waist and headed to the living room. I opened one of the boxes and found the one with her's and mine. We entered our bodies and looked at the bottom of the box. It held files of our to be lives.

" Akiru Kisuki." She said reading her file. " Tsk. What a name. It seems close to _Her_ name." She said rolling her eyes and started to stretch in her gigai. It looked like Rukia but with longer hair and her striking greyish-blue eyes. She had more clevage then the original with abit plumper frame. She was still short with a childish face.

" Shiro Karuzaki" I reed mine." Your not the only one man these guys are _so_ original. " I said. She snaked her arms around my waist.

" Miget, your so _adorable_." I said through gritted teeth looking down at her. She looked up and scowled.

" I wouldn't talked Bleach boy." She said. I turned around to see my self through a mirror. I had shaggy white hair and kept my striking yellow eyes. My skin was still pale, but not white as paper.

" Damn I look better then him don't I?" I said smiling towards her. She pouted seeing I was happy about it and rolled her eyes.

" Well we could at least have alittle fun before they get here right?" She smiled as she wound her arms around my neck. I gave her an evil grin then laughed. We were disturbed by a text from Sera. After reading the message a grin widened across my face.

" Well Akiru it seems that this will be a fun event." I laughed bringing her tighter.

"Oh?" She said looking at the message and a mischevious grin spread across her face. " Your right Shiro this will be fun." She said.

********************

**

* * *

**

" What's going on here!" He demanded. Studying the computer screens.

" We don't know Captain." The shinigami answered in a worried tone

. "Well then save the happenings and put it on a disk to make sure we don't lose anything!" He said starting to type things himself. " If there really things going on in karakura town and here then we will find out what soon. Especially if it concerns Ichigo Kurosaki. " He said.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

" Ichigo-nii-san! Rukia-nee-san! Your both gonna be late for school!" Yuzu called. We both fell out of our respectable sleeping places after the wake up call and rushed through the room. Rukia grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom first to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she walked out I took my shower and brushed my teeth. We ran down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Ha ha. You two are always rushing to get to school." a familiar voice laughed. I missed this voice for so long. I looked up to Rukia and saw the shock in her face. I turned around and saw why it was my mother. " You two look like you've seen a ghost. " She smiled. Dad, Yuzu and Karin came down the stairs.

" Hello my dear Masaki, my life, my love, my world!" Dad said and kissed her cheek. Mom smiled and set down breakfast. Rukia and I were silent through the meal and rushed out of the house for school.

" Ichigo I thought that..." She said pausing seeming embarassed to say it. " I don't know either Rukia but I don't know what I saw either. I know Mom died when I was six. " I said with wide eyes.

" But then how do you still know me!" She said looking at me with confusion. I shook my head. She went silent as we thought how. We reached the school gate and saw our friends with a bit of an extention of people in the group. I saw some people I didn't even know. Rukia's eyes went to fear. " No it can't be...he can't be!" I heard her say with fright. She scooted more close to me and I had an instict to hold her close. She stared at the group with fear.

" Hey Rukia, Ichigo!" Renji said jogging towards us as before we got the group. He looked at the two of us in suspicion. " There's something weird going on. Lieutenant Kaien is alive and with us. I know very well that some thing is going wring now spill it!" He said raising his voice. Rukia hid more behind me.

" W-well Renji. Rukia and I were on a mission last night and senced a weird reiatsu behind a cloud, and then we heard someone chant some sorta spell then all the sudden we feel like half our soul was being ripped apart." I said shivering remembering that torturous pain. I felt Rukia shiver too. " After that we don't know what else happened. Except that this moring Ichigo's mother is alive." Rukia said in a confussed tone. I saw Renji wearing the same shicked face as we did.

" Well then we're going o find out soon I just know it. " Renji said. " Well we gotta ge tback to everyone else cause they're waiting for us. " he said in a monotone voice. We walked up to the table to see our normal group of Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Nel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Rangiku,Toshiro, Ikaku, and Yumichika.

After the Winter War Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra popped up in the Sereiti and became shinigami like us because of there strong reitatsu. The Chief-Commander Yamamoto saw it fit for them to learn how to behave like normal here with us in the real world before they become shinigami/arrancar since they still have their mask. Nel lives with with us in our house and sharing a room with Yuzu and Karin, so Rukia goes back to sleeping in my closet. Grimmjow is bunking with Chad and Ulquiorra is staying with Orihime since they were close to one another as keeper and captive.

Toshiro and the group he's leading are still here cause we are still on red alert cause Aizen dissappeared so their here to help protect karakura town. Toshiro got some money from the soul society and now the soul society has a base here in karakura town sice this is the most ocurance active town in all of the world. The base is a large mansion for some shinigamis posted here in the real world who don't want or have a perminent resident here.

The rest of the people are Senna, a dude with black spiky hair and dark eyes. This must have been that Kaien guy that Rukia seemed to be shocked about. " Hey Ichigo I haven't seen you in a long time!" Senna came towards us and gave me a hug. " Man I've missed you. I know I've mosved somewhere else in such a short time but do you mind showing me around town later on maybe around five-ish?" She smiled at me.

" Sure thing I guess." I said stuttering a bit. Morning bell rang signaling us it's time to get into the classrooms.

* * *

**Rukia's POV.**

It was after school and the whole gang was gonna go to Ichigo's house to study and hang out. When I saw Byakuya nii-sama at the gate. People were admiring my brother's handsomeness. "Wow who is that guy!" "He's so hot I wish I could date him!" " Who ever he's come for is a lucky person." I heard all sorts of comments about him. We approached Nii-sama slowly.

" Rukia I've come to pick you u from school today. Don't worry you are not in trouble. " He said with a light smile. I could feel everyone

" Rukia your not in trouble I've just come to pick you up from school to day." He said with a light smile. I felt the aura grow cold. I looked to the corner of my eye to see everyones face filled with shock. From Ichigo and Renji to the most of the time calm face of Captain Hitsugaya who is also shocked. All I could think of was 'Who is this weird man and what has he done to my brother Byakuya.' " Come on now Rukia let's go." He commanded.

" Hai Nii-sama." I answered I still had to follw him since he seemed like Byakuya. I bid my friends good-bye and left with my brother. He headed towards a silver cadillac. I grew shocked seeing him with a car. " Nii-sama you have a car?" I asked. This is the first time Nii-sama ever showed with a car it;s not like we have a house here, but from the happenings that ahave occured today we probably do.

We arrived to a two story house with a gate. " Nii-sama why do we have a house here I thought that you liked it better there in the Seretei.?" I said confussed as I got out of the car. He walked up to me with a concerned face. " Are you okay Rukia we've lived here for ten years. You grew up in here after Hisana and I found you after you two got sperated." He said as if it trully happened.

" Bya-kun. I just got a call from Masaki saying that the kids are acting weird. It must have been from the game they were playing Rukia and some of her other friends got hit and they might have a little amnesia. Maybe that's why Rukia for got. Rukia and Ichigo were shocked when they saw Masaki this morning as if she was brought back from the dead. " A woman informed my brother.

" Nii-sama who's that?" I asked in a small voice. THey both looked at me in shock and looked at each other.

" You must have hit your head really hard Kiddo. How could you forget my wife your own sister?!" Byakuya asked in worried.

What world have we landed in. Ichigo and Renji seem to be the only ones to know the truth what the hell is going on!

* * *

**At the inner hollow home.**

Akiru and I woke up snug in each others embrace trying to keep the other warm in the cold morning.

" Morning Shiro." She yawned getting closer to me. I gave her my signiture smirk.

" Morning pipsqueak. Freeloaders are gonna be coming to our house in a little while why don't we get ready for them?" I asked her. I put my boxers back on and we headed to a closet filled with clothes. It looked like the right side was her's and the left was mine.

We came down fully dressed and cooked breakfast for ourselves and who the hell else is gonna come here. Soon the doorbell rang. I answered the door to find Ijner.

" Damn I thought your dumbass would be last to arrive at my fucking house. Pineapple. " I groaned. He pushed his way through.

" Who the hell cares bleach boy. I'm gonna live here if you like it or not. " He said making himself comfortable on the couch. Akiru came into the living room to find her childhood friend.

Even though we were stuck with our 'masters' we were still able to make silent communication with each other. So it counts.

" Ijner. Here we'll talk once Shiro here gives you a room to sleep in. Breakfast will be served later. " She said in a monotone voice handing him a gigai and a file. He slid into the gigai.

" Damn how the hel do you put up with this thing? And why the hell is my name Ijiru Akari!" He said still looking over his file. Again the door bell rang.

" Hey guys mind if we stay with you for a while. " I smiled to see them here.

* * *

**This is good another chapter finished. . I'm planning to make this a long fanfic so I hope you love it. Please Read and Review my story if you'd like me to continue this for me to know that people are actually reading this thank you for the support and for reading my fan fic. Shocker almost everyone is back from the dead what the hell is going on! Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
